Skybourne
''Part of the Dravaren species. For the ground-dwelling, tribalistic Dravaren, see the Üvaren. '' 'Overview' Magitech functions through harnessing the life-giving power of Ethermass. It was the Skybourne that first discovered this, back when they were a nomadic race of the old world's Tabbagon Mountains, long since destroyed and separated in the Sundering. Their fascination with stonework and tall structures that allowed them to glide greater distances lead them to discovering that structures carefully constructed of zyastone would contain and channel Ethermass. Magic would be amplified closer to the buildings, strange movement and phenomenon would occur in the hollows and halls - it was all too frequent to be a coincidence. They were not only masons (as some still are today), but glass-blowers and craftsfurr, and so in time they discovered that glass made of a certain composition was able to capture Ethermass from a pointed stone, stored and directed through a cycle, assisted by an Ethermage. Thus began the development and prosperity of one of the most successful races of furr in trade and technology, whom sold their magitech devices to make household chores, crafting, and trades such as farming far easier tasks. They passed on their knowledge to the Fel, Caniir, and Ferrvix, all three races well-capable of being Ethermages, and the industry began to grow, as it still does to this very day. It was not long before the Sundering that the Skybourne migrated to Listhrea, finding the prominence of Levistone useful for the development of flying contraptions, the Pedalwind technology used widely today. Only recently, it was discovered that there are a small clan of Skybourne in Urvaz, who are far less interested in industry and science and far more in the philosophies of the world. They are the only Skybourne who believe in anything resembling a god, believing that Draiah of the ancient tales is the unconscious, driving force in all things living. They do not know of their Listhrean counterparts, nor of the technologies that they have developed, but share the same ability to direct raw energies through script as Ethermages. 'Physique ' Sleek, lithe, but not terribly tall, Skybourne are meant for lightweight gliding, never reaching a weight over 80lbs. A durable membrane runs from their wrists to their thighs, looking like a wrinkled bit of flesh sticking slightly from each point until the limbs are spread and the wind catches. Boney barbs run along the lengths of their tails, used for both mating display come the season and steering in the air. Spines travel the length of their backs, remnants of their ancestral draconic heritage when they would have stored dangerous toxins to void of predators and enemies, and a crest of barbs runs along the length of their head, made mostly of scales, with a thin, hollow, bony structure beneath it for control. Many Skybourne still house the toxins of their ancestors, and so not only is it socially wrong to touch another Skybourne's spikes, it could be dangerous, or even deadly. Their skin is thick, dry, tough, and slightly loose, coming in low-saturation earth tones. Markings are either absent, spotted, or banded, markings colors able to be brighter than their base colors, once serving as a warning to their toxic nature. However, the Skybourne have a much brighter, wider variety of colors than their swamp-dwelling counterparts, with medium saturations for their base colors, and high saturations occasionally showing in their markings. Naturally marked Skybourne in heavy detail are rare, however, and most are simply marked with tattoos and runes inked in trade with the Korogo. If a Skybourne has extensive, intricate markings, it's a high chance they are male. 'Coloration' 'Sexual Dimorphism' Though it is very difficult to tell the difference between males and females of any of the Draveren species, males tend to have more elaborate patterning than females - which is not to say females are unpatterned, but typically only in bands and blocks of color. They also tend to come in warmer hues, while females will fall into the cool category. *OOC Note - when designing your Skybourne, it's good to look at real-world reptiles for their patterning, to get an idea of how their designs would fall. They are not tribalistic like aershaa, and should look like something out of nature. 'Attire' Both the Skybourne and Üvaren wear very little clothing. The folds between the Skybourne limbs that allow them to glide severely limit their options for cloth and leather. Instead, a small slit is often cut in their gliding membranes to feed a belt through, used for tools, writing utensils, and stones. Skybourne are highly in to the body modification arts, practicing tattooing and piercing widely after adolescence. An unmarked Skybourne is as rare as snow in Listhrea (said only to occur once every 7 cycles.) Tattoos for them are like tattoos are for humanity on Earth - they can be meaningful, signify a group or a rank, mark a time in their lives, represent something or someone they care deeply for, or be simply a work of art. As ritual and spirituality are not a part of the Listhrean culture, there is no spiritual significance to tattoos, piercings, or other modifications of the form. The Üvaren are much the same in their attire with a few differences. Without their technological knowledge or advancements, their accessories are primarily made of natural material; woven vines and twigs are the main source of any and all they wear unless rope and bone is acquired by a clan member who ventures off to trade. Without the necessity or habit of speed, they are able to tie glass vials to their person, holding the same glass-blowing abilities and techniques as their counterparts and ancestors. Herbs, parchment, writing utensils, and other necessities would be held within, while the Listhrean Skybourne would typically use traded leather and cotton pouches, more constantly on the move and in danger of breaking that which is fragile. Tattoos and piercings are based on achievements, skills, and clan ranks, one's markings able to tell a great deal about the person on first meeting. 'Temperament' Skybourne are very logical thinkers, and in this they are either very level-headed, intuitive, and calm, or very over the top and eccentric about their work. Violence is entirely pointless and unproductive to such a people, as their entire views on life are based on creation over destruction (unless the destruction is is to understand and rebuild something old, or to learn how it breaks.) Friendships are not only important, but extremely valuable, as ideas develop better and projects are completed faster in a team, making them a very social people. This benefits them in trade, particularly their trade system with the Korogo, which will be covered later. 'Society & Dwellings' Skybourne tend to live in high towers carved and constructed of stone, making them more like upper-class-Man than furr in their means of living. Where most on Dreyrull live in open-floor buildings with a single room, or perhaps one separation for a sleeping room, their towers are filled with dozens of rooms for dozens of tasks, from writing and magic practice, to cooking and daily tasks, to rooms solely for books and reading. One building will house an entire family or clan, anywhere from 8 to 20 members. They also own the second largest library in the world, next to the Thrice-Sought Library in Hassava, Hasseran, in terms of collection, but the tallest in terms of size. All buildings have dozens of doors and platforms jutting out the sides without banisters to serve as launching points for gliding from one point to another, and are always spaced far, far apart, taking up territories that can stretch an entire island, rather than being clustered into a single "city." Üvaren live quite differently. High swampland trees serve as central posts for complex, winding tree-houses, well-spaced out in the open stretches of land over the water, rather than in the dense forests. There are several divisions in any one tree-house, but rather than being divided by walls, they are divided by different small "capsules" or miniature stick-and-clay houses anchored on different heights of each tree. (There are runes inscribed on the buildings that keep the stick-and-mud structures from deteriorating in moisture and with time.) Long, winding staircases that circle the trunk of the tree serve as access, protected by no-trespassing runes to prevent the intrusion of wild animals and thieves. 'Culture & Religion' Skybourne are without religion. Their beliefs are anchored in the here and now; they understand and study the flow of Ethermass through all living things and the science of energy and magic, rather than believing its manipulation and formation to be of any greater god. However, they understand the purpose and beauty of religion, some studying it extensively, and are very accepting and understanding of other races and their beliefs, finding them fascinating ways to look at the world and cope with the complicated notions of life and death. Üvaren are mildly spiritual, though they do not believe in a sentient "god" of any kind. To them, Mother Draiah is the connective network of energy that flows through all living things, with a semi-conscious guidance that keeps life in motion and the network un-breaking. Everything both rises and returns to Draiah. While She is not the master of life and death, She is its beginning and end. 'Naming' There is no great significance to Skybourne naming. Parents name by personal preference, ancestry, and the root meanings behind the names, representing anything from personal philosophy to their family trade. Tribal names (Like Swiftclaw or Runs with a Passion) are unheard of in either the Listhrean or Urvastian cultures. 'Growth & Aging' Skybourne grow at the standard two-leg rate, considered adults by the age of 15, but only fully grown by 18-20. They do, in fact, celebrate birthdays, one of the few celebrations this race holds outside of celebrating a great achievement of a clan member. 'Magics' Skybourne are Ethermages, but not in the sense of lightweaving like the Light aershaa hold. Instead, they imbue their writing and runescript with ethermass and intent in order to cast a spell or program a task into magitech. The way Ethermage writing works is through intent, understanding, and belief. A particular rune has had a particular task for hundreds of years, passed down generation after generation, always used in the same way. It becomes engraved both in the flow of ether in the world and their own ways of magic to do its particular task, whether alone or paired with another, and acts as a shortcut to their ancestors means of complicated weaving of raw energy. It is said that anyone of any other race or species who can lightweave can learn the rune magic of ethermages, but it takes years of concentrated study and practice. Runes can be painted or carved and become permanent, and are often etched onto skin to give the wearer a certain skill boost, either permanently or temporarily. Too powerful of an ability cannot be permanently etched, or something that's only meant for temporary use, as it can kill the user from strain or sheer ethermass overload, so most self-enchanting runes are done in temporary paint. Category:Furrs Category:Furr Species Category:Playable Races Category:Dravaren